


In Which Jarvis Opens a Chatroom (and Hawkeye Sells Tickets)

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Natasha/Clint if you squint, chatroom for superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. A Short Gen/Humor ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jarvis Opens a Chatroom (and Hawkeye Sells Tickets)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fanfic. I hope everyone likes it!

{Jarvis} Chatroom now open: 

Dr. Doom: I shall take over the world with my new designs of destruction!!!

Ironman: really? That’s the best you can do? 

Black Widow: I think he’s even worse than those guys that were trying to kill me back before I went and got the Green Guy onto the team.

Captain America: Come on, guys. This is a chatroom. We’re supposed to be nice to one another. Then again, maybe encourage him a bit? (The Hulk is getting bored.)

Dr. Doom: I will claim you all as my slaves!

Loki: You won’t, because I claimed them first and my brother is amongst them. You can take some of the population as slaves, those mortal humans I don’t really care for because they’re boring and only talk about something called ‘Kardashians’. 

Thor: Ah, you have finally claimed me as your brother! (Hugs)

Loki: (ignores Thor’s comment, waits patiently for Dr. Doom to respond) 

Dr. Doom: I do not want the human population as slaves-they’re annoying little cretins. Perhaps we can share the Avengers? You can have your brother; I want Stark and Captain America.

Thor: Brother, you must not negotiate with this doom fellow, as father would not like it. 

Dr. Banner/Hulk: Seriously, Captain America, you really want to start a fight ON THE INTERNET because you think I’m BORED?!?

Captain America: (backs away slowly) okay, no need to get upset green guy, I just thought…

{Dr. Banner/the Hulk has left the chatroom}

Ironman: Ha. Way to go, Cap. I give you 10 out of 10 for pissing off the green guy less than ten minutes into our conversation!

Jarvis: Sir, I do not think that it is a good idea to- 

{Captain America has left the chatroom}

Jarvis: Never mind.

Thor: Brother, if you agree to this deal, then I will personally look forward to fighting with you again. 

Black Widow: (@Hawkeye) you know, this kind of makes me think that this was how Budapest started. All this pointless bickering. 

Hawkeye: (rolls eyes) yeah, I agree with you Black Widow, how about we leave and go check out the gym? I’m betting the Hulk is whipping Cap’s ass right now! Tickets are five dollars apiece, for anyone who wants to come watch!

{Hawkeye has left the chatroom}

{Black Widow has left the chatroom}

{Ironman has left the chatroom}

{Thor has left the chatroom}

Dr. Doom: I am quite interested to see who would win this fight-Captain America or The Hulk.

Loki: I bet you my brother that the Hulk will win the fight.

{Dr. Doom has left the chatroom}

{Loki has left the chatroom}

{Jarvis has left the chatroom}

~End~


End file.
